gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lane Kim
Lane Van Gerbig (née Kim) '''is Rory Gilmore's best friend (next to Lorelai) in Stars Hollow. Their friendship began in kindergarten when Lane offered to share her crayons, and continued over the course of seven seasons. Their friendship endured even after Rory left Stars Hollow High to attend Chilton and then moved to Yale. They have been best friends since age four or five. Lane was raised by a strict Korean mother, Mrs. Kim, who was disapproving of such secular items as rock music and junk food, both of which Lane loved. She hid all her rock CDs, make-up, and forbidden clothing under her floorboards, in her closet, and under the mattress in her bedroom. On a rebellious impulse, Lane once dyed her hair purple, but later panicked over what her mother would think of it and dyed it black again (3.04). She kept a Polaroid photo of herself with purple hair; however, Lorelai and Rory kept it so Lane's mother would never know. The presence of a Mr. Kim is something that is debated among fans, with Lane often referring to her "parents", especially in the earlier seasons, but Mr. Kim is never featured in the show. Lane had a number of romantic relationships over the course of the show, the first was with Henry Cho (Eddie Shin) which ended when he asked another girl to prom as he grew tired of hiding their relationship from Mrs. Kim. Lane's next relationship was with Dave Rygalski (Adam Brody). He came into her life after Lane posted a 'Drummer seeks Band' notice, eventually forming Hep Alien with Dave, Zack and Brian. Again, the relationship had to be a secret from Mrs. Kim, as Dave was not a desirable match, being neither Korean nor possessing a desire to become a doctor. Mrs. Kim had repeatedly tried to set Lane up with potential young Korean doctors in the hope of one sticking, so to speak. Eventually, Lane became frustrated with her mother's latest set-up and started drinking beers at their band's first gig at a teenage party. She makes a drunken phone call to her mother and confesses that she is a drummer in a band and indeed dating Dave Rygalski. Dave was Lane's first kiss (Bible, Kiss, Bible) and the relationship ended after Dave went to college in California. After Dave left, Lane attended a Seventh-day Adventist college, at her mother's request, until Lane and her band (Dave now replaced in the band by Gil) had a gig at a club in New York at two in the morning. Unable to come up with an alibi acceptable to Mrs. Kim, Lane instead snuck out of the house. Mrs. Kim realized Lane was gone and later led to the inevitable confrontation between Lane and her mother (once Mrs. Kim ransacked Lane's bedroom and found all the hidden clothes, CDs and make up). Lane then chose to move out. After a few weeks of playing house-keeper for Rory and her Yale dorm mates in exchange for accommodations, Lane decided to move into a rental house with her band mates, Zack and Brian. While living with the two of them, she continued to work as a waitress at Luke's. She didn't return to the Seventh-day Adventist college. Lane's third and final relationship began while she was living in the rental house and she started to develop feelings for Zack. In spite of some initial reservations concerning Zack's reputation as a womanizer, and the effect any potential relationship might have on the band, Lane took a chance and confessed her feelings for him and the two began dating. Once more, Lane's relationship was met with disapproval from Mrs. Kim. During this time, the band struggled as they realized that they had played all of the local scenes, so they decided they needed to go on tour. When Lane decided that she should move back home, Mrs. Kim got angry, saying she did not raise Lane to give up. Mrs. Kim arranged a tour for the band to play at Seventh-day Adventist churches along the East Coast, and helped the band set up transportation and lodging as well. The couple encountered other obstacles, such as Lane's revelation that she wanted to wait until she got married to have sex, and Zack sabotaging the band's opportunity to sign with a label by adding a member and changing the set list right before an important gig out of jealousy (he thought Brian had a thing for Lane). Lane moved back into her mother's home, but Zack soon realized his mistake, however, and proposed to Lane while she was at work at Luke's. Their final obstacle was in telling Mrs. Kim, who made Zack write a hit song before allowing him to propose to Lane (Zack lied to Mrs. Kim, saying he hadn't yet proposed, so she did not know that Zack had already proposed) and marry her. Lane married her band-mate Zack in a two-part wedding ceremony. Lane's grandmother unexpectedly arrived from Korea, Lane's mother insisted Lane and Zack stage a traditional Buddhist wedding to hide the fact that they are not Buddhist. The grandmother left immediately after the Buddhist ceremony, and then they held a traditional Christian ceremony to please Lane's mother. Lane's mother and her mother's guests left after that ceremony, allowing Lane and Zack to have a reception of their own design which was a huge bash in the town square with music, dancing, alcoholic drinks and all their friends. Lane and Zack then went on a honeymoon in Mexico to the advertised, "Pedro's Paradise." The ad blatantly lied, and they had a horrible time. Lane learned the "truth" about sex: "Sex is bad." They both got sick; Zack with a parasite, and Lane, assumed she had also caught a parasite; however, she came to realize that it was a very different sort of parasite, more of a souvenir--she was pregnant (they would later to discover it was with twins). Once Lane and Zack told Mrs. Kim that Lane was pregnant, she wanted them to live with her. They refused her offer, claiming that they were grown ups and wanted to raise their children at home. Mrs. Kim then moved in with Lane and Zack (uninvited), and sent Brian to live in the Kim's house. Throughout the final season, Lane continued to work at Luke's and attempted to keep the band rehearsing; nevertheless, the band started to fall apart as her due date drew closer. Lane's pregnancy became more difficult and she was put on bed-rest. Zack then began covering her shifts at Luke's Diner. Brian also continued to live with Lane and Zack. Toward the end of Season 7, Lane gave birth to twin boys: Steve and Kwan. Appearances Season 1 1.01 • 1.02 • 1.04 • 1.05 • 1.06 • 1.07 • 1.08 • 1.09 • 1.10 • 1.12 • 1.13 • 1.14 • 1.16 • 1.17 • 1.19 • 1.20 • 1.21 Season 2 2.01 • 2.02 • 2.04 • 2.05 • 2.08 • 2.09 • 2.10 • 2.11 • 2.13 • 2.14 • 2.18 • 2.19 • 2.20 • 2.21 Season 3 3.03 • 3.04 • 3.06 • 3.07 • 3.09 • 3.10 • 3.12 • 3.14 • 3.15 • 3.16 • 3.17 • 3.18 • 3.19 • 3.20 • 3.21 • 3.22 Season 4 4.03 • 4.04 • 4.05 • 4.07 • 4.08 • 4.09 • 4.10 • 4.11 • 4.12 • 4.13 • 4.14 • 4.15 • 4.16 • 4.18 • 4.19 • 4.21 • 4.22 Season 5 5.01 • 5.02 • 5.04 • 5.05 • 5.07 • 5.08 • 5.11 • 5.12 • 5.13 • 5.14 • 5.15 • 5.16 • 5.18 • 5.19 • 5.22 Season 6 6.03 • 6.04 • 6.06 • 6.07 • 6.08 • 6.09 • 6.10 • 6.11 • 6.12 • 6.15 • 6.16 • 6.17 • 6.18 • 6.19 Season 7 7.02 • 7.03 • 7.06 • 7.07 • 7.11 • 7.14 • 7.16 • 7.17 • 7.20 • 7.22 Trivia *The first appearance of Lane's psychedelic closet is in S1E4 "The Deerhunters" when Rory calls her. *Lane's music collection, hidden underneath floorboards, is first shown in S1E14 "That Damn Donna Reed." '''Accordingly, she classifies her cds in genres: classic rock/progressive rock/pretty boy rock, punk/new wave/german metal bands/broadway soundtracks, jazz/jazz vocals/classical/country/rockabilly/Frank Sinatra (The Capitol Years), and then last section, miscellanous. *Lane's first boyfriend and bandmate was Dave Rygalski, where they bonded over having mutual music tastes as shown from the drummer ad Lane creates in S3E3 "Application Anxiety." In this episode as well, Lane is wearing a Dead Kennedys shirt when she meets Dave. *She has an aunt, whose name is Joon, and a cousin, whose name is Christine. *She has an uncle who is around her age. This led to Zack thinking that Mrs.Kim had set her up with him. *When she went to Adventist college, there were two parks (one for each gender). They also allowed makeup as long as it matched one's skin tone exactly. She considered her life to be over. *At one point, she became a cheerleader. This was after Rory moved to Chilton, thus leaving her alone. *She was in the school band. According to her, her band uniform looked like something out of Sergeant Pepper's band. *Rory became her friend in kindergarten when they decided to share crayons. *Her godmother to her two children is Rory, a decision she made after seeing how Lorelai smoothed out spats between her and her mother. *She has a huge CD collection, which is hidden under her bedroom's floorboards. Lane is also knowledgeable and opinionated about music, with rock and roll being a particular favorite. *Her mom was constantly on a health kick, and would make extremely healthy and unappetizing meals; Rory would supply her with junk food because of this. *Cleverly creates complex ruses to subvert her Mother's overly strict rules; making it possible for her to see her friends, boyfriends, watch TV, own and listen to music, play in the band, dress like a normal teenager, wear makeup and eat junk food. *Her parents tried to set her up with multiple boys throughout the show. The potential suitors include a future proctologist, pediatrician, minister, and chiropractor. *Her first crush was Henry Cho, a boy at Chilton who she met at Louise's party. He was everything her parents wanted for her (Korean, respectful, counselor at Vacation Bible School, future pediatrician), and because of that she was hesitant to act on her feelings [Breakup, Part 2 (Episode 1.17)|[shown in S1E17 "The Breakup...Part 2".]] *Lane serves as a parallel of Lorelai. They have controlling mothers and distant fathers; also, their parents' visions for their lives don't turn out as expected. They have children young (Lorelai at 16, Lane at 22), and are a treasured part of Stars Hollow. *Her Korean name is Hyung-Hyung [shown in S2E1 "Sadie, Sadie"] . *She had a high aptitude for sales according to a high school career placement test. *Her family has Sing-Your-Favorite-Hymn nights [shown in S1E7 "Kiss and Tell"] . *The house she grew up in is located on Elm (Street) in Stars Hollow Kim, Lane Kim, Lane Kim, Lane Kim, Lane Kim, Lane Category:Stars Hollow High School